Marrige
by sweetpea12767
Summary: Kurosaki is madly in love with Uryu. Uryu loved Kurosaki. but will Kurosaki's proposal go as he planned it? or will Uryu's old friend get in the way? Uryu/Ichigo YAOI! IF U DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! rated for Ichigo's potty mouth
1. Chapter 1

uhhhg! lol ok, Amaya and I are back! this is our second collab togeather, our first was strawberry and needle! lol :) Amaya is Uryu again, and I took up Kurosaki!!! :) lolz WE LOVE 'EM!

* * *

**URYU'S POV**

I sighed a little as I opened the front door to our apartment. Kurosaki and I didn't have much money then. We were still pretty young. Twenty-four years of age, to be precise. I shuffled inside, placing my keys on the side and pulling off my jacket. I hang it up against the back of the door, the same old routine running through my head. I pace in to the kitchen, where I usually find Kurosaki, but he wasn't there that time. "Kurosaki?" I call through the house. No answer. I furrow my brows and pout slightly, glancing at a piece of paper lying on the kitchen counter. I pick up the note and bring it in to view.'Emergency at the Clinic,I shouldn't be that ya ... xx 'I can not help but smile at his little note. The scrawled handwriting proved he was rushing. Though, Kurosaki's handwriting is rather like him, unique and bold. Loosening the neck tie and unbuttoning- I hate buttons, but the bosses insist we wear these menacing things- the top button. I roll up my sleeves and begin to make us dinner.

**Kurosaki'S POV**

Sitting on our couch, I was attempting to figure out a way to ask a very important question. I knew I loved Uryu, with all my heart. Uryu and I had given up our Quincy and Shinigami titles to be with each other a few years ago, deciding to move in together. Suddenly, just being lovers wasn't enough anymore, neither was living together. Yes, I'd decided to ask Uryu to marry me. Yes, I knew there were some restrictions when it came to gay marriage, but I was willing to take my chances. Now... all I had to figure out was how the hell to ask him. I wasn't even completely sure he'd say yes. But I had to try, right? The phone started to ring, and I sighed, picking it up."Hello?"---------"Dr. Kurosaki!" I had just walked through the double doors of the clinic, and Mika, our main nurse was already on me. "He's been coughing up blood... and We're to busy to check up on everyone!" I smiled, taking my doctor's coat off the hanger in my office, and taking the file from her." again... the guy needs to stop smoking." I patted Mika on the head, and made my way to room 4. I hoped that Uryu would be fine alone for a couple hours, I'd have to make it up to him. I'd always felt bad about leaving him alone, having to write a note. After checking up on my smoke indorsed patient, I let my mind wander again, wondering if I should ask Mika what I should do. Mika and I had become fast friends, and she had no problems accepting me being gay. I met her during college, she'd been practicing to be a nurse, and I a doctor. Uryu and she became fast friends as well, and it escalated from there. She thinks our gay-ness is cute. "! Room 7 need assistance!" I'd talk to her tomorrow, she'd already left I realized as I checked my watch."I'm home!" I yelled into the kitchen as I closed the door to our apartment. The apartment smelt so good, as it always did when I came home to his cooking. Uryu had always been such a good cook. I on the other hand.... it's a wonder I never burn anything down... completely. I hear humming in the kitchen, I smile and follow the sound. He must have had a good day. Uryu was swaying his hips slightly, mixing a red substance in one of our white mixing bowls. His dress shirt was un buttoned, and his tie was loose. Just the way he liked it. I wasn't sure what he was listening to, but his small CD player's ear buds were in his ears. He couldn't hear me. I smirked, coming up behind him and putting my arms around his waist. Uryu gasped, almost dropping the bowl, and ripping out his earphones."Ichigo!" I kissed his neck."Nice day honey?" I whispered. He sighed, leaning into my touch. "Yes, and you?"

"Perfect now that I'm with you."

**URYU'S POV**

"Perfect now I'm with you." I smiled softly, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. "You really must stop saying things like that. It's making it very hard for me not to carry on with this." I gestured the mixing bowls. I turned fully to face him and placed my fingertips against his chest. "Now, shoo. Out of here, Kurosaki." He grabbed my hands and held them tight, staring in to my eyes."Really... I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but... It's. Ichigo." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. As he retreated to the front room, I stared at him, my stomach twisting and turning as my heart tried to jump out from my chest. I carried on continuing on making us something to eat. I have always felt like this for Kurosaki, though the hardest part was coming to terms with it. If it is hard to admit your in love with your best friend, imagine what it is like to be in love with your enemy. Yes, Kurosaki is very good looking, but that was not the reason I fell for him. I saw something no one else did. I am still not quite sure what that is, but I can see it when he smiles at me. I can feel it when we kiss. It's always there when we are together. "Kurosaki... Come to the table." I shouted, pulling off my apron and hanging it up. I run my hands under water and wash them with soap. When I finally sat down, pulling out my chopsticks, Kurosaki emerged from the front room, wearing nothing but his favorite jeans and a white tank-top. He took his seat opposite me, since our table was probably a quarter of a dining table. It was comfortable, so it didn't matter about size. I dug in to our meal, noticing Kurosaki was staring at me in the most peculiar way. I lifted my head, tilt it and furrow my eyebrows, unconsciously asking what it was he found so interesting. Kurosaki smirked and looked down, shaking his head. He shoveled a load of what I had made in to his mouth and moaned in pleasure. I smirked at the sound."This... is real good, Uryu." Kurosaki complimented, another load following the first load. I continued to eat my food, glancing up occasionally at Kurosaki.

**Kurosaki'S POV**

Later that night, after dinner, Uryu and I were cuddling and watching some show neither of us was interested in. I was to busy watching Uryu, and Uryu was to busy cuddling... considering he wasn't even FACEING the T.V. That's when I had an Idea."Hey Uryu?" He glanced up at me,"Yes Kurosaki?" I nudged him off of me, going to plug the CD player into the T.V speaker, and changing the input. A soft song started playing, and he looked at me quizzically. I ambled my way back to the couch, taking Uryu's slim, pale, perfect hand, and Leading him towards the empty space between the T.V and the couch. "K-kurosaki? You know I don't really know how to-""You're gonna have to learn sometime, why not do it with me?" I smiled down at him. He was blushing, but I knew I was as well. I placed his hands on my shoulders, and stuck mine to his hips. I started to advance, whispering the counts. He stepped on my foot twice, but after a while he got it down, and let me lead. A while after he figured it out, becoming comfortable with the idea of dancing, his head rested on my chest and I started humming the tunes of the songs. "Uryu... I love you so much..." I felt him look up at me, and I opened my eyes. He smiled."I love you to." He kissed me on the lips, and I responded automatically. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entrance. One thing about Uryu I love, he's stubborn as hell. It took me a few tries until he let me in, we always did this, and then I began a full cavity search. Uryu always tasted to good, and I loved the cologne he wore. Everything about him just automatically drew me to him. Heh, and he used to be my enemy... who woulda thought we'd fall in love? Shit, he was just as surprised as I was. Our first kiss to now, I cherish all those memories. Now I wanted to ask him to marry me, this was going to be hard. I started worrying, and I hesitated in the kiss. Uryu felt my hesitation and parted."Kurosaki, something wrong?" I looked into his big beautiful eyes, noting how they had an odd kinda sparkle about them I'd never realized before. "Nah, hehe" I laughed it off, "I just needed a breath." I smiled, but I knew he didn't buy it. Although (thank Kami) he didn't press further. "Oh, I forgot... Outo-san that I'd meet with him tomorrow after work, and he said he wanted to see you again.... so do my sisters... and you have the day offf..." "Sure Kurosaki, I'll go." He winked at me, and we continued kissing.

**URYU'S POV**

If only Kurosaki didn't have to work, it was so boring. Luckily, I had many books to keep me occupied. I sat back in to the blue, silk couch, which I chose myself, and pulled my knees up to my chest. I began to read the first chapter of a book. My University teacher gave us the novel to write a review about. I was working part time at a tailors but I still wanted a proper job. I was training to become a teacher. I wanted to help those of a younger age get to grips with English. Many people did question my choice in career, they thought I would become a fashion designer. Of course, that is one of my dreams, but you need a safety net incase they don't sound of the door slamming shut forced my eyes open. A book lay open across my chest as I scanned the room."Oh. Were you sleeping?" I heard above me. Glancing up, I rubbed my eyes and straightened my glasses."I guess I must have fallen asleep while reading this." I muttered, almost to myself. "How was work?" Feeling like a complete house-wife I followed Kurosaki in to the kitchen, placing the book in the shelf as I passed it."Ahh, you know, couple o' sprains, cuts, fractures... nothing to big today." Kurosaki explained, pulling open the cupboard door and retrieving his favorite carton of orange juice. He took a big swig before offering me some. I declined politely, shaking my head and raising a hand. "Did you have fun?""I must admit, I was quite bored but the relaxation was rather calming." I replied, staring in to his eyes. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist."Good. I missed you." He purred, clutching me tighter to his chest. I felt my cheeks redden. Still, at this age, I found his little comments rather embarrassing, but still sweet."Kurosaki, we've been away from each other for five hours." I placed my hands, flat, on his chest."Yeah, I know, but I still missed you." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. "Anyway, hurry up. I told Dad we'd meet him at six. It's five now." Kurosaki began to walk away. I clutched his wrist."Kurosaki?" He stared at me. I smiled. "Welcome home." I proceeded forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, joining our lips in a heated kiss.

**KUROSAKI'S POV**

"Hey, Mika!" she smiled as I set down my tray. We usually ate lunch in the cafe acrossed the street from the clinic, it had a killer menu."Hey Ichi!" God how I wished Uryu would call me that... I snapped out of the thought, smiling at her and opening my set of plastic ware. "Hey Mika, I have a question...""Shoot." She started digging into her meal, listening to my dilemma."So you think you can help me?" She rolled her eyes, and then patted me on the arm."Duh! What are friends for?" I smiled, saying thanks. "Maybe... hmmmmm well, you should take him out to either a nice restaurant, or a park for a picnic, then you need to go one other place... and then maybe after that you should either go home... or to a public place and propose.""So like, where should we go in the middle... hmmm maybe I'll do the nice restaurant, and then we can go to the park, and I think I'd rather ask him at home... YEA!" I was starting to get excited. Can't wait to tell dad...------------------"Ichigo!!!!" Dad tried to punch my lights out, as always as soon as we'd walked in through the door. "WHAT THE HECK OUTO-SAN!" I dodged, and punched him out instead, sending him flying. I smirked as Yuzu ran to help our crumpled father. Karin ran to hug me, and then she gave Uryu a hug. It took him by surprise, but then he hugged her back, asking her how her day had been. It warmed my heart as I smiled at them lovingly. My dad was suddenly at my side, giving me a big bear hug."So how my little doctor! I knew you'd follow in my footsteps!" I beamed, soaking up his praise. My dad had always either been proud of me, mad as shit, or confused to hell about what the fuck I did. I hugged him back. After the bear hug I moved to Karin, patting her cute little head. "Dinner is ready by the way!" Yuzu smiled."Good, I'm starved." "You're always hungry Kurosaki.." Uryu smiled playfully, and i slung an arm over his shoulders."Oh shuddup." I winked at him as we made our way to the table.

**URYU'S POV**

I sat at the table, rather close to Kurosaki. Even though I was used to the 'family gatherings', I still found it quite intimidating. Kurosaki's Father was rather odd. I wondered how he put up with him. I took the napkin and placed it over my thighs, feeling Kurosaki's stare burn in to me. I looked up and caught him gazing at me with this really lustful look. I felt it overpowering my logic, I just melted. Luckily, Kurosaki's little sister saved my sanity by plating up. She placed a plate in front of me. I stared at it, overwhelmed by the mouthwatering aroma it was creating. I muttered a small 'itadikimasu' before loading my chopsticks with this amazing food. I nibbled on it, surprised how good this young girl's cooking was. "I would like to compliment Kurosaki-chan on her cooking. Wonderful once again." I bowed my head in her direction."Thank you, Ishida-kun!" She chimed, clasping her hands at the front of her chest."Yeah, it's not bad, Yuzu." Kurosaki added on. I smiled at the way she stares at her brother with such appreciation and love. She really did care for him. I continued to eat, finding Kurosaki's hand underneath the table and clutching it.

**KUROSAKI'S POV**

e dinner I sweated over for six hours was finally done. Except for Uryu coming home early, it was perfect. "Uryu!" I called from the Kitchen as I lit two white candles, and started up the quite music. He walked in just as I'd taken his apron off. He gaped, probably didn't think I'd be making such a nice dinner (if I do say so myself.) "It's beautiful..." Our eyes met as I walked over to him and planted a long, sweet kiss on his lips. After we'd parted, I pulled his chair out for him and gestured that he sit down. "Quite the gentleman Kurosaki." I was a bit upset that he still wouldn't call me Ichigo, but one smile from him melted all of my worries away. My legs felt like jelly as I took my place at the table, waiting for him to take the first bite. Uryu gracefully picked up his chopsticks, and lifted them up to his perfectly shaped lips. My heart started to pound as he took the first bite, moaning with pleasure. His eyes lit up, making them sparkle. Damn was he ever sexy. I can truthfully say that even before we fell for each other, I knew he was probably the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. I continued to gaze at him, thinking about tomorrow. Uryu cleared his throat."Hey, Kurosaki... aren't you going to eat?" He smirked, as if he knew how much his little moan had set me off. I blinked the water back to my dry eyes, and shot a playful smirk back at him. "Y-yea!" I dug in. "So, anything new at college?" I asked as we finished our dinner. "Oh, yea! I ran into Szayel Aporro Granz!" All I heard after that was white noise. Szayel Aporro Granz was the pink haired, pink everything dude that kept hitting on Uryu and flirting with him. Uryu hadn't noticed it though. Oh shit. I took a deep breath, and smiled. 'Not to worry Ichigo... tomorrow you have a very special date with Uryu that will change everything.' "You don't say?" Apparently Uryu noticed something off about me. He abruptly stopped eating, and looked at me with concern shining in his big dark blue orbs. "You ok Kurosaki?" There it was again..."How many times do I have to remind you to call me Ichigo....?" I looked down at my plate, suddenly not feeling too great.

**URYU'S POV**

I stared at Kurosaki, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He had never had a problem with me calling him that before, what series of events changed his feelings?"But... I'm not comfortable with calling you by your given name yet." Suddenly Kurosaki's meal wasn't very appetizing. He looked up at me, a look that was so nostalgic from High School. That glaring 'I want to hate you but can't' look."How can you not be comfortable with it, Ishida?!" He asked firmly, a hand planted flat on the table in front of him. I winced at the use of my last name, it sounded so odd from his tongue after all of this time."I don't know." I murmured, hating where this was leading."How can you not?!" He yelled, standing up and leaning forward. I knew that was about to happen. I felt the vein throbbing in my head as our tempers got the best of both of us."I just don't feel comfortable! All right, Kurosaki?" I yelled back, reciprocating his movements and glaring holes in to the orange haired man across the table. The candle between us must have been frightened, since it disappeared when we began our battle."No. No, it's not freaking' 'all right'..." Kurosaki made inverted commas, which made me roll my eyes and turn away from him. "Don't you want me to be comfortable?!""Of course I do, but-""Then why won't you at least close that huge gap between us!?" His face was almost the same color as strawberries sitting in the fruit bowl. Why was this man so infuriated? What did I do that made him this upset? I stared, bowed my head then shook it."What on Earth is your problem, Kurosaki? Why have you suddenly started this now? As soon as I mention Szayel-kun, you go in to a fit!" I yell, taking in his surprised expression. Turning away from the table, I walk out towards the bedroom. "Grow up, Kurosaki..." I mutter, leaving him to stand there. "I'm going to bed."As soon as I felt the soft satin touch my cheek, I was taken away. The warmth of my cheeks from our argument faded, as I fell deeper in to the world of sleep. I didn't understand what happened to make Kurosaki so mad. I was rather concerned, we hadn't fought like that since High school. We had the odd banter, every now and then, but there was no bitterness involved. No sooner than I fell asleep, I woke up again, the sound of the door opening forced me to squint ahead of me. I recognized that bright, orange hair illuminated by the hall light. I laid my head back down, hoping he didn't think I was awake."Ishida?" Damn. I sighed and pulled the covers down from my face a little. Kurosaki proceeded to enter our room. He sat on the corner of the bed, staring at his hands. I sighed, rolling my eyes a little as I grabbed for my glasses."Is there a reason you woke me up, or do you not like me sleeping?" I asked, slightly cranky after being woken up. The way he looked at me almost made me feel a pang of guilt for being so hard on him."Sorry." He murmured, returning to stare at his ever-so interesting hands. "Look, Uryu... I know I'm no good with all that apologizing' stuff, but I love you and want to keep you loving me too, so..." He clambered in the bed with me, wrapping his arm around my waist. He nuzzled my neck, his breath tickling my neck. I shivered slightly. "I'm really sorry, I don't know why I went all berserk, but I'm sorry." I smiled softly. Kurosaki was rather adorable at times. I removed my glasses and lay back down, pulling Kurosaki's head to lie on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair. I knew he liked it when I did that, it was my way of saying 'I forgive you, Kurosaki' without the words. I soon, accidentally, fell asleep, feeling something small on my lips. I dreamt happier after that.

**KUROSAKI'S'S POV**

That morning, everything went back to normal, and I went back to being a nervous mess. Waking up in Uryu's arms sure helped though. I slowly inched out from under him, and went to take my shower and make breakfast. Hopeful he'd stay asleep.... Back in the kitchen again, I started to clean off the table. 'I guess I'll have to wait till he decides he's ready to call me Ichigo.' I frowned at the gross looking candles, and the bad smell coming from one of the dished I'd made that had cheese in it. Deciding I didn't have time to dilly-dally, I threw everything into the trash. Afterwards I washed my shaking hands and started breakfast. "Watcha doin Kurosaki?" I turned abruptly, noticing all Uryu was wearing was his PJ pants, that barely hugged his hips. Sexy Sexy SEXY! I took a breath and ran up to him, pushing him out of the kitchen and giving him a good morning/ apology kiss. "Wait till it's done, ok?" I smiled, and he nodded his head, turning toward the couch and placing his sexy ass upon one of the cushions. I sprinted back into the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on the omelets. After breakfast, I told Uryu to get dressed. When he asked why, I shushed him and said it was a surprise. He came out in his tighter jeans and a dark blue T-shirt that matched his beautiful eyes. I grinned like an idiot, making Uryu crack a smile. I took him by the arm and lead him to my day decided to go as planned. First I took Uryu to a movie I'd knew he'd been dieing to see. Then I drove him to his favorite restaurant for lunch, afterwards taking a nice, relaxing walk in the park. It was a beautiful day, and once the trial moved into the woods we held hands. I hoped to Kami that he wouldn't notice that my palms were sweating like a boar, but he didn't say anything about it. Every so often the wind would rustle his pin- strait black hair, throwing the scent of his shampoo into my face. At a few points in the trail we ended up kissing, until we found a slightly secluded bench. We decided it'd be a good place to take a rest. Uryu leaned his head onto my shoulder. As the day came to a close, my mind started to race. In the car I told Uryu what was happening next."Uryu, I'm going to drop you off at the house to change, I'll be back in about a half and hour for you. You'll understand soon enough." I gave him a reassuring smile, receiving a smile back. After Uryu got out of the car, I rushed to the jewelers to retrieve the wedding bands. Uryu's was a very bright silver that'd go beautifully on his delicate little ring finger. Engraved on the inside were the words,'To the love of my life.... and my soul.' I'd always thought that line was a bit cheesy, but it was meaningful and true. I realized that I loved Uryu with my whole being. Thinking about that night made uneasy shivers run up my spine. I thanked the clerk, and almost skipped out of the door. I changed my clothing and drove back to the house to pick up my date. Uryu had picked out a nice white dress shirt, the top few buttons unbuttoned, and charcoal black dress pants. Needless to say he looked like a god compared to my red dress shirt and grey pants. 'Oh Kami... please help me through this.' He smiled brilliantly, and got into the car. I took him to a fancy Italian restaurant, (that needed reservations it was so fancy). I wasn't going to propose until we got home, yet I couldn't stop playing with the ring box weighing down my pocket.

**URYU'S POV**

Kurosaki was like a headless chicken, running from here to there almost every minute. As I sat in the restaurant, eyeing the suspicious-looking man in front of me, I wondered what on Earth he was planning. I noticed he looked on edge the whole time. I picked up the fork, his eyes resting on me with some sort of anxious look. I really wish I understood what was happening. I cut off a small corner of my lasagna and slowly brought the fork to my mouth, wrapping my lips around it and pulling the food in to mouth. I smiled softly as the flavors exploded in my mouth rather spectacularly. I do like being in restaurants, but why was he fussing over me? Such thoughts ran through my head at a speed so fast it made me miss a question from the man in front."Ishida?" He said my name with the slightest shake. I looked up from my plate, my eyes wide in question as I pouted. He smiled and glanced down, a sigh escaping his lips. "I-Is it good?" He repeated. I nodded. He followed my movements, bringing a hand to rest on the table. I stared at the limb. Something was not right. I wish I understood. I extended my arm and lay my palm across the top of Kurosaki's hand, watching his cheeks redden."Kurosaki?" I purred his name so affectionately, even my stomach somersaulted. "Are you all right?" He bowed his head with a smile and a 'heh'."I'm fine. Just a little... I don't know. Don't worry about me... Have a good time." He brought his elbow to rest on the table, leaning his tilted head on his palm. His face radiated warmth. It made me smile. Kurosaki always did, but I just couldn't not worry about him. I continued to eat the meal Kurosaki had bought, keeping a hold of his hand, noticing how it trembled ever so we had returned home, Kurosaki insisted I stayed in the front room while he got us both some sake. I refused, but Kurosaki, some how, persuaded me to have a small bit. He sauntered in to the room, holding out a small cup full. He handed me the cup and sat next to me, in silence. The room was dark, since the television was off and there was no lights on. The only light came from the moon forcing its way through a slit in the curtains. I stared at the contents in the cup, gagging at the smell. I'm not fond of alcohol, yet Kurosaki had already drank his and poured himself another one. He held the cup in the air."To me... and you, Ishida." He turned to look at me, making sure I had raised my cup too. I did so. "Kampai." He clinked the edge of the cup against mine and drank the contents in one. I sipped at the foul liquid, placing it down on the side and sighing. When I returned my gaze to Kurosaki, he was on one knee in front of me. My heart began to race."K-Kurosaki?" I murmured, my cheeks becoming a soft red. He fumbled in his trouser pockets, retrieving a small box. "Ishida... I... I'm rubbish at giving speeches and being the perfect gentleman an' all that..." He opened the box, revealing a silver, glistening ring. I felt the throb of my heart in my head. "But I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you." He cleared his throat. I noticed I hadn't blinked or moved since he had moved on to the floor. I had physically frozen. "So... So... will you marry me?" Gathering up what movement I hadn't lost, I took the ring and observed it. 'To the love of my life... and my soul'. It was sweet, but something felt wrong. I looked up at Kurosaki, then back at the ring, my heartbeat had doubled in speed and it began to agonize me. The world was spinning way too fast. Every felt way too fast. I couldn't... I couldn't do it. Something just forced me away. I didn't dare to look in to his eyes as I said the fatal words."I... I can't... I'm sorry, but I can't..." I rushed out of our apartment, dropping the ring on the carpet next to Kurosaki. As soon as I reached outside, in to the light of the corridor, I broke down in tears, feeling so weak and confused. I pulled out my cell phone and scrolled through the contacts. I pressed call and held the phone up to my ear. I walked down the corridor as I listened to the dialing tone."Hello?" I heard. Sniffing, I descended the stairs."I...It's Ishida... I was wondering if I could stay at yours for a while?"

**KUROSAKI'S POV**

I felt numb all over. The love of my life had just declined, and ran out the door. I would've followed him, but my legs wouldn't move.' Shit. I'm such an ass. I knew I was going to fast...' I started putting myself down, thinking it was all my fault. "Hey, anyone home? The door was open so I-"Apparently I'd been crying, and I didn't realize, because once Orihime saw my face, she gasped and bent down to hug me. Suddenly I couldn't hold it in anymore, and Orihime let me sob until I could cry no more. After I cried it out (even though I don't like to think of it as crying... especially in front of Orihime...) she demanded to know where Uryu had gone, and why I'd been on the verge of tears when she'd come through the door. I was to exhausted and depressed to tell her. "C'mon Ichigo! Tell me! Please?" Kami, didn't this girl know how to drop it? Uryu's face as he declined reappeared in my mind, and I had to bite my lip to keep from whimpering. Unfortunately she noticed. Frowning, she walked to the phone."W-what-""I'm calling the office, you're not going anywhere tomorrow, well, not to work anyway." I blinked, and finally moved from my spot as Hime informed Mika about my little issue. "Mika wants to know if she can come over..." Orihime covered the mouth piece of the phone, her eyes shining with worry. I nodded, even though I really needed to be alone. Sighing, I threw myself on the couch and waited for Mika to come. Waiting for the inevitable questioning, and thinking about Uryu.... his beautiful pale skin... everything about him made me fall even deeper in love. Every fight, kiss, and touch. I felt myself tearing up again.

**URYU'S POV**

By the time I had reached outside, it was raining rather heavy. I could have stayed in doors but I had to get away, I felt suffocated in there. I glanced down at the wet sidewalk, overlooking a black road. The street lamp-light was caught in the raindrops, creating a pool of light when they splashed against the floor. The rain was absorbing into my white dress-shirt, which was slowly becoming translucent. The cold fabric embraced my skin, resulting in shivers as the cool wind blew across my body. My glasses were dotted with specks of rain, but I did not care. Nor did I care that my tears and the raindrops were mixing and becoming one. I wrapped my arms around my chest; hugging myself, keeping the warmth trapped, or trying to. The growl of a motorbike whizzing round the corner sounded at the end of the road I was stood at. I turned my head to the direction I heard it, in time to see a black, shining, rumbling motorbike come to a halt next to me. The biker pulled their helmet off, revealing long, luscious pink locks of hair, flowing in the wind. Szayel smiled at me, his lip-ring glinting in the moonlight. I replied back with one of my own, tilting my head at the sight of the pink-haired man looking dapper in leather. His eyes traveled up and down my body, frowning sympathetically. I lowered my gaze, wondering what he was thinking. He jumped off of his bike, unzipping his jacket and pulling it off, revealing a white, tight belly-top showing off a very toned, flat stomach decorated with a belly-button piercing. The pink stone in the middle glistened wildly. He walked behind me and wrapped the jacket around my shoulders, encasing me in a delicious smelling warmth. He climbed back on his bike, replacing his helmet and handing me one. I placed it over my head, careful of my glasses."Let's go, Ishida-kun." He purred slightly, his long fingers gesturing me to sit. I climbed on and stared at Szayel's back, unsure of where to hold him. He sensed my hesitation, grabbing my wrists and shifting me forward. He wrapped my arms around his waist, connecting my chest to his back. He rubbed his warm hands over mine and soothed me with his voice. "It won't take long, I promise." As we began to zoom off, beginning our journey to Szayel's house, I lay my head on Szayel's shoulder, cherishing that feeling of friendship and warmth....

**KUROSAKI'S POV**

That night was the worst night I'd had in years. Uryu had declined my marriage proposal in the worst way possible, and I had two girls in our apartment trying to cheer me up. Even though I wanted to be alone, at the moment, I didn't really feel like hurting anyone else. I hardly got to sleep, but when I did, I had the worst nightmare. Uryu kept telling me how much he hated me. Out of nowhere, a hollow came up behind him, stabbing him in the heart. I collapsed, crying and trying to keep him from bleeding out (I don't know where the Hollow went...). His last word were 'Don't touch me.', and then he died. I woke to Orihime and Mika shaking me and telling me it was all just a dream. After they'd finally left, I climbed back into bed. Not really wanting to eat, (or was it that I wanted to cause myself pain?), I tried to sleep again. I succeeded to drift into a dreamless slumber after a few hours of trying to keep Uryu's face out of my head.

After a few days of the same thing repeating, me not going to work, Mika and Orihime coming to check on me every day after work, and me basically being a slob; I got a very disturbing call from Chad.

'Hey." Chad was never one for words, more of the strong but silent type.

"Hey Chad..." "I know where Uryu is.... You know that Szayel guy?" I instantly gritted my teeth at the sound of that jackass's name. Fucking Kami! "Yea... thanks Chad..." He grunted, and then said something about if I need to vent he was free tomorrow, but I was WAY to fuckin pissed at Szayel.

**URYU'S POV**

I arrived at Szayel-kun's house. I expected it to be big, plain and white, but it was far from it. It was small, the walls plastered in a deep purple paint, red curtains decorated the black of the night-sky. His black leather couch was accompanied by a white wooden table. Candles of aromatic flavors were dotted around the room, making the house look and smell amazing. I stood in the door way, not wanting to get his floor or couch wet. Szayel walked off, down a small dark hall. I saw a light flick on and then Szayel walked out with two pink, fluffy towels. He handed me one and held the other tight. "Would you like some clean clothes, Ishida-kun?" He asked, a small smile graced his lips. I stared at him. I hadn't really noticed, until that point, how much his appearance had changed, but his personality was exactly the same. I nodded and he drifted off, in his black leather pants, back down the returned with some grey sweats and a random band t-shirt. He showed me to the bathroom where I got changed and returned. I sat on the couch, staring at the inanimate television. Everything reminded me of _that_ point. I still felt a lot for Kurosaki, but I just could not see myself committing to him. Everything went too fast. I bowed my head, my wet hair drooping with me. I felt something fall over my head, softly, and hands lathered my hair dry. I looked up and saw Szayel sitting next to me, his hands on my head. "Your hair is wet, Ishida-kun." He smiled softly. Why did it fill me with such warmth to see a smile like that? "You don't mind me drying it, do you?""O-Of course not, Szayel-kun... It was just rather sudden." I was just about to sit back when Szayel climbed behind me, his legs spread with me in the middle. He continued to dry my hair, while I tried to understand all that went had something to eat and then reminisced about college. I had forgotten what a wonderfully melodic laugh Szayel had. It was refreshing to be with someone of such difference to Kurosaki, but then something in my gut wouldn't allow me to think of anyone else other than him. Szayel and I sat in his room, that I was occupying at the time. He sat behind me, insisting that I let him brush my hair. I thought nothing of it, accepting, just to feel some affection."So have you spoken to him yet?" Szayel asked, his fingers gliding through my hair rather relaxingly. "No... I don't think I will, tonight anyway." I explained, looking down at my hands. My heart panged with pain when ever I thought of Kurosaki."Right... I had better allow you to rest then. It's obvious you're tired." He slid over and hung his legs off the side of the bed. I turned and faced him, noticing how pretty he actually was."Szayel-kun..." He stared at me with big, round amber eyes. "Thank you for this... I apologize for such late notice." Szayel batted a hand."It is no trouble at all, Ishida-kun. Friends do that for each other. Are you going to University tomorrow?" Szayel stood up and stretched, his belly-top revealing how his muscles extended when he reached up towards the ceiling. It was rather mesmerizing. I shook my head."I don't really feel like it. I don't think I will focus much." I explained, glancing down. He nodded and walked towards the door, flicking the main light off, leaving a small red one to bloom in the darkness. "Szayel..." He used his amber eyes again. "You're a good friend." His eyes locked on to mine, our gazes shared in an oddly unbreakable chain. He broke away first, looking down then back at me. He smiled and closed the door, whispering an audible mumble of 'goodnight' before the door clicked. I stared at the darkness invading the room, feeling sleepier by the minute. I climbed underneath the sweet smelling covers and closed my eyes, my brain throwing one picture of Ichigo at my unconscious mind before I fell in to the World of slumber.--A Few Days Later--I still hadn't spoken to Kurosaki. I couldn't bring myself to face him. As much as my heart made it obvious that I was missing him, my fears wouldn't allow me to see him. It I had been to University once, spending almost all of my time with Szayel. He didn't understand how much better I felt when I was with him. It was almost like an escape when I was with him. I had also found out a lot of things about him, for example, his last relationship, with a male, did not go quite so well. He found out that man was committing adultery behind his back. It hurt him extremely because he had fallen for that man, deep. I felt so much sympathy for him.I returned to Szayel's house, after being at the stores trying to find paprika; none of them had it, to find it in utter darkness. I stepped out of my shoes and roamed the front room, noticing how eerily cold it was without all of the homely features blazing. Szayel was not there. I decided to check down the hall. He was not in the bathroom or kitchen, but I found him in his/my room. He lay, head down, on the bed, his face in the pillow, sobbing violently. My heart skipped. What on Earth was wrong? I stood in the door way staring at the sight before me. It was heartbreaking to see such a beautiful man cry. "Szayel...-kun?" I murmured, watching him lift his head and turn it towards me. His amber eyes were red and watery. He sat up, sniffed, rubbed his eyes and grabbed his glasses from the side. Placing them on his face, he shot a fake smile at me."Y-You're home early... Did you find that ingredient?" He asked, finger-combing his hair. I walked over and sat next to him. "No- but that doesn't matter." I placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look me in the eyes. "What's wrong, Szayel-kun?" He turned away, a bitter pout on his face."It is nothing of interest." He mumbled, glancing down. I sighed. He stared at me."I do not care. I just want to know who made you this upset." His eyes were wide and filled with water again. He blinked, trying the eliminate the tears, but they rolled down his cheeks. More kept coming, so I lengthened my arm around the width of his shoulders. He clutched my other shoulder and clung to me, sobbing in to my chest. I wrapped another arm around him, embracing him as he let out more tears. I stroked a hand through his hair, trying to sooth his pained sobs. "What happened, Szayel-kun?""H-He..." Szayel tried to compose himself, his hand clutching my shoulder painfully hard. "He came back." I frowned at nothing."He...?" He brought his head up and his face pained me. The expression was so helpless, so depressed."Toriumi!" The tears fell again. I ran a search in my head. Toriumi... Szayel's ex. He must have noticed my expression, because the question, that ran through my head, was answered. "He came to return an item." He looked down again, that same expression graced his lips. He lifted his hand and showed me something decorating his finger."The ring..." I muttered, remembering Szayel's explanation. They were to be married when he found out."He's getting married to that other person. I... I shouldn't care, but it was seeing his face again." He returned to sobbing against my chest. I allowed him to, feeling whole-heartedly had stopped crying and I had tried to cheer him up. Luckily, he granted me with the pleasure of seeing one small smile on his lips, which I returned happily. We sat staring at each other. I was deep in thought of how much this man had changed, appealingly. It did not do bad though, he looked amazing still; better even. He still gave me this really odd gazed look. I wanted to know why he did that."Szayel-kun..." I mused, tilting my head. His eyes widened and his cheeks turned the same color as his hair."I apologize, but I must do this..." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine, pushing my back in to the bed. I froze. I could not move at all. Kurosaki's face ran through my head as Szayel intruded my mouth, climbing to straddle my hips. He began to unbutton my shirt. I did not want to feel the enjoyment I did; I loved Kurosaki, but the pleasure was over-taking my mind. I gasped in to the kiss, not noticing the loud bangs on the door that sounded through the apartment.

**KUROSAKI'S POV**

I didn't know what the fuck I was doing. Why was I here? Uryu probably already hated me, he's probably in bed with that Pink bastard. My fists clenched on their own accord, and I shut my eyes tight. Reopening them and taking a nice big breath of the morning's chilly air, I headed into the forsaken brick apartment building. Every step I took I got angrier, I don't know why or at what, (probably myself...) but by the time I finally got to Szayel's door I was red-hot and seething. Of course, I nearly knocked the door down banging on it. Once I'd taken my anger out on the poor door, I realized that a key had been knocked from some hiding spot and picked it up. I studied it for a second, and then shoved it into the bright shiny doorknob. Turning, I heard a click. I was in. As soon as I'd walked through the door, I wished I hadn't. The apartment was so good looking, the guy must have been loaded. I suddenly became depressed. 'Uryu's be better off with him....' I automatically started thinking. Sure, I was a doctor, but it was going to take some time before the REAL money started coming in. Shit. 'Uhhng..' The flash of red- hot fury I'd felt earlier was back as I rushed down the hall and burst into the room at the end of the hall. As soon as Uryu and the Pink fucker heard me, everything stopped. Szayel had his grubby little arms around MY Uryu, nude. Uryu looked like a little kid who'd got caught for stealing. His eyes as big as saucers, also nude and frozen in a position that only told me he'd been giving a similar treatment to the fucker over him. "Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Szayel tried to cover it up with small talk. I suddenly couldn't look at Uryu. It made me sick. My fist came in contact with Szayel's pretty purple wall. Sadness, lust, hate, and anger all mixed together to form some unknown emotion as it started to rise up like bile. "K-kur-" "Shut up! Don't say my name." My voice came out hoarse, and animal like. I lifted my head, glaring at the pair. I started chuckling manically. "I sat at home.... wondering where you where... what I'd done wrong... what I was supposed to do.... and you" I pointed at Uryu, "Where here fucking with this bastard...." I couldn't help it, I started laughing and crying as the whole in my heart started to consume my stomach as well as my heart. I had to get away, anywhere but here. I started out the door when a familiar hand grabbed my wrist.

**URYU'S POV**

What did I do..? Why did I trust my temptations...? Kurosaki walked away. I grabbed a random item of clothing and covered up the most intimate part of me. I followed Kurosaki, running down the hall. I clutched his wrist, pulling him to turn him around."Please, Kurosaki... let me explain-" He yanked his hand out of my grip, his eyes showing me how much he hated me right now. My throat tightened. I felt sick. I didn't want to be hated by Kurosaki. He stepped a few paces from me, turning back to glance at me. He shook his head in disgust, a tear falling and walking away. I heard him say something that broke me. "I don't know who you are, Ishida..." He murmured, walking out of the door. I collapsed, there and then, on to my knees, falling forward on to my palms and crying hysterically. Szayel ran to my aid, his arms around me whispering words of his apologies and how it was all his fault. I allowed Szayel to comfort me, knowing it was going to be the only bit of affection I was going to feel, for ages.I awoke, clothed, in Szayel's bed. Funnily enough, though Szayel was next to me, all he did was hold me. Of course, that man was absolutely, breath-takingly beautiful, but I felt sick when I looked at him. That night's memories spilled back when ever I did. So I decided to cuddle up more in to my friend's arms, enjoying, yet hating, the warmth that surrounded me. I missed Kurosaki. I missed everything about him. His hair, his smile, his eyes, his annoyingness and even his little digs at me. I wanted him back. I closed my eyes and felt my eyes burn as tears welled up. I clutched Szayel tight, trying to hush myself back to sleep but finding it almost impossible, that was, until, Szayel brought a hand up to my head and brushed his fingers through my locks. It relaxed me, but did not take the thoughts or pain away. I fell asleep though.

**KUROSAKI'S POV**

As soon as I got home, I collapsed on the couch. I'd took out some of my malice on some metal trash cans outside Pinky's apartment on the way back, and now I was bleeding in various places. From pinky's apartment I'd ran the whole way home to use up the rest of my angry energy, (considering if I hadn't done that, I'd be back at the apartment punching more walls in). Turning on the T.V, I flipped through all of the channels before I sighed in exasperation and shut it off. ALL of the usual shows Uryu and I'd used to watch were either on, or about to come on. I need to keep my mind occupied so I didn't go and do something stupid, something Uryu helped me learn. I turned on my MP3 player. Uryu's favorite Nightmare song washed over me like needles to my heart. I tugged the ear buds out of my ears and turned off the MP3. Standing, I decided I need to eat something. The only thing left in the fridge were the leftovers from the restaurant and from the dinner I'd slaved over the night before. Had I not gone to the store all week? I couldn't remember anymore. I slammed the refrigerator so hard a picture fell off. I grunted and bent to pick it up. It was Uryu and I at prom the first year we'd started dating. I had insisted that we go together, and after much begging from me, Uryu finally agreed. I sighed, sticking it back on the fridge. I needed to get out of the apartment; to many memories. Grabbing my jacket and keys, I hurried out the door. As I was jogging and trying to get Uryu and Szayel out of my head, I ran into an old friend."Hey Ichigo.""Oh, Hi Chad..." He instantly knew something was up, and asked if I wanted to go to the gym. I've always liked this about Chad; he doesn't push. As soon as we got there, I headed to the boxing training station and wrapped my hands up in Ace bandage. I needed up beating the crap out of the red and grey bag hanging from the ceiling; pretending it was Szayel. "Do you want to talk about it?" Chad came up behind me, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "I thought he loved me... but I found him with Szayel.." My voice cracked, and Chad looked at me with understanding. I didn't need to say anything else, he knew what had happened, and probably figured out how I'd reacted. After the gym, Chad dropped me off at the apartment. As soon as I got home, I went to bed. Sleep didn't come easy, but I soon fell asleep.

**URYU'S POV**

I awoke again, my eyes stinging. I must have been crying in my sleep to have a pain like that. The sunlight pushed through a gap in the curtains, shining on to my not-so tolerant face. I couldn't stand the sun at that time, it was too friendly and warm. I didn't deserve that. I pushed myself on to my knees and closed the curtains, bidding goodbye to the ever-cheerful sun. I laid back down, grabbing my glasses from the side. I placed them on my nose. Sighing, I dropped my head to stare at my hands laying on my lap. I couldn't even bare to look at myself, I made myself physically sick. I'd hurt the person I'd truly love. ...I was a monster. A monster beyond belief. How could I be so heartless? I felt the familiar tears gather at the rims of my eyes, ready to escape from the monster they knew they belonged to."Ishida-kun." I heard from across the room. Szayel stood in the door-way, a hand lingering on the edge of the white wooden frame. He stared at me with the utter most concern I have ever seen anyone have for me. Just that look set me off. A tear rolling down my cheek, which I quickly desposed of; not wanting Szayel to have to go through all of that trouble of comforting me. He sighed and walked in to the room, despite me trying my hardest to let him do what he had to. The tears wouldn't stop falling; even they hated me. Szayel sat on the edge of the bed. I turned my head from him, trying to make him see I didn't need his sympathy, but as soon as those arms encircled my shoulders, I melted in to them, clutching on to him like my life depended on it. "I know how you feel, Ishida-kun... I really do...""I..." The words got caught in my mouth. I tried to order them to make sense, but it wouldn't work. "...I miss him so much." I finally managed to get some sort of sentence out, but it hurt. The words left an after-taste in my mouth. It was horrible, I felt sick again."...I know." He whispered, holding me close. He had leaned his chin on my shoulder, his hand flat against my back. It finally occured to me that I was interested to know why he had... kissed me. Once again, like Szayel, he answered the question that ran through my head. "Ishida-kun... did you not notice any similarities between me and Kurosaki-kun?" I stayed silent, hoping he would understand I did not. "We... we both wanted something. We'd both fallen for the same thing. The only thing different... is that he could have it. I could not." I frowned against his shoulder, wishing he'd elaborate more. "...Ishida-kun... me and Kurosaki are both in love with you." I froze. My mind froze. Nothing would work. Or move. How could I have been so blind? I understood now. The smiles, long gazes... everything was subtle ways of telling me he loved me. All though he had broken this news to me, I still held on to him, desperate for affection. Infact, I was so surprised when he broke away. His amber eyes staring in to mine, red and puffy. We looked in the odd mirror of each other. He leant forward and pressed his lips gently against my cheek. My eyes fluttered shut when I felt such a soft contact, holding on to his shoulders for support. It was just a kiss, yet I was poisoned with his tainted love. He moved away again, shifting out of my grasp."I shall not be long, Ishida-kun." He stepped to the door, turning around to gaze in to my eyes with... love, I suppose. "Sleep. I shall never forgive myself if you collapse from exhaustion." He shut the bedroom door, leaving me to stare at white wood. I pulled my glasses from my face, placing them on the side, and lay back down, getting ready to fall in to an unwanted sleep. ...How did he fall in so deep?----Szayel's POV--After I had allowed Ishida to rest. I walked towards the front door, it clearly set in my mind what I was supposed to do. Love makes you do such odd things. I placed my boots on, grabbing my black leather jacket. I pulled it on, zipping it up and freeing my hair from the inside of it. I walked out of the apartment, shutting the door softly and placing the keys in my pocket. I continued outside towards my garage, opening it and retrieving my favorite motorbike. It's glistening white body shined brightly, mocking the sunlight that it dared to compete with. I grabbed my helmet, pushing it over my head and seating myself on the metal stallion. I started it up, speeding out of the garage, pressing the button for the garage to close. My hair flew behind me as I set my mind on his house.I knocked on the door, knowing I wasn't going to get a warm welcome. I pulled my helmet off as the opened, revealling a young woman. She stared at me with big blue eyes. Her orangey-red hair curled over her rather shapely body. She blinked at me a couple of times before turning around in the doorway."Ano, Kurosaki-kun... A man ...w-with pink hair is here." She called. I had to smile. She obviously couldn't believe that a male could have pink hair. I heard Kurosaki-kun mumble something inaudible. "I don't know, Kurosaki-kun." She turned back to me. "Ano, he is wondering why you're here..." I nodded my head, glancing at the floor and pushing up my glasses with two of my gloved fingers. "I have to speak to him, concerning the welfare of Ishida-kun." I explained, knowing Kurosaki-kun was standing right next to her. She turned her head to the right, glancing upwards at the appearing face of Kurosaki-kun. She turned back to me and sighed."He said he doesn't want to know." She looked rather upset herself. Did she know Ishida-kun? I sighed and shook my head. "Pardon my rudeness, but may I come in. This is important." I stared at the girl, but my question was aimed at Kurosaki-kun. She stepped out of the way and allowed Kurosaki-kun to take her place."What do you want?" He glared at me. I knew it would be like this, but I was willing to risk my life for Ishida-kun. As referred to before, Love makes you do such odd things. "Ishida-kun is missing you terribly." I murmured, not baring to look in to his pits of fire."I don't care... He's with you now." Kurosaki-kun had looked away, his eyes focused on something that I know was not interesting."Ishida-kun does not seem to feel the way I do. He loves you, Kurosaki-kun. He's been in tears almost five times, including last night. I have never seen someone get so upset over another person, especially Ishida-kun, you know how emotionless he is." I explained. Kurosaki-kun narrowed his gaze at me, pouting childishly."If he loved me, then why did he walk out on me?! And if y'can answer that question... why was he naked with you?" Kurosaki-kun was trying to trip me up, but I'd prepared myself for such questions."He walked out because you were going too fast, and he was naked with me because I forced him too. I may have his body, but you'll always have his heart. I can't do anything about that... but if you don't believe me, come back with me now and see the state you have left him in." He stared at me. Finally, I knew I was getting somewhere. "Just come back and talk to him..." He looked like he was considering it. I hoped he did, for Ishida-kun's sake.

**KUROSAKI'S POV**

"Ok...." He looked a bit surprised that I'd agreed to come with him, but if what he said was true, there could've been hope, so I went. The ride over was VERY uncomfortable, he'd insissted that if I rode on the back of his bike we'd get there faster. I refused until I started to see reason, and ended up squished against that stupid Szayel's back. With every step toward the apartment we took, more butterflies entered my stomach. By the time we reached the door, I was anxious and nervouse to see him. What if he still hated me? Pinky gave me a reassuring smile as he unlocked the door with ease, holding the door open. I swallowed, stepping through the door like the room was going to bite me. After locking the door back up, he lead me back to the room I ran to the night before, opening the door to the room for me. As soon as i saw the state Uryu was in, I felt terrible. He was a sickly pale, his face covered in tears, red and black rings around his eyes from lack of sleep and crying. "U-uryu..." He stirred in his sleep, and slowly opened the big blue eyes I'd longed to see. Our eyes connected and I sucked in a nervouse breath."I'm going to leave you two alone..." Sazyel waved and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. "K-kurosaki..." His eyes widened. "How?""Your little pink haired friend tipped me off on how torn up you were..""I-i...." Uryu looked down as tears started to pour over his sad eyes. "Shhh..." I sat on the bed next to him and took him in my arms, letting him empty his tears on my shirt. "I'm so sorry Uryu..." I wispered into hisear as soon as he'd clamed a bit."Why are you s-sorry?""I went to fast, I shouldn't have.. it's just.. I love you so fucking much Uryu... and I didn't want to lose you...."

**URYU'S POV**

"Kurosaki..." I murmured, clutching to him like I had recently clutched to Szayel. This felt different. It felt... right, somehow. I rested my cheek on his shoulder, enjoying the smell of him. I'd missed him so much. I couldn't bare to think how life would have been without him in it. I love Kurosaki. I wove a hand in is hair, trying to keep him as close to me as I could. I ended up climbing on to his lap. I didn't mind how silent it was, this silence was filled with the lost romance.  
"I'm sorry, Uryuu..." He looked down, slightly sighing.  
"You have no reason to apologize, Kurosaki." I assured him, pulling back to gaze at his face. I couldn't see much without my glasses, but I didn't want to disturb this moment. He smiled at me, reaching over to the side and retrieving my glasses. He placed them on my nose, allowing me to see his handsome features. My heart sped up just at the site of his face so close to mine. I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his and holding on to him tight. I relished the taste, so thankful to be back to normality. Kurosaki was the one I was meant to be with. I pulled away, my eyes still closed. When they finally fluttered open, Kurosaki was smiling at me. "Wh-what's so amusing?" He rubbed his thumb across my cheek.  
"... You're beautiful Uryuu. I can't believe I almost let you go." His smile faded and head dropped. I tilted it back up to meet my gaze.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

**  
"You have no reason to apologize Kurosaki." Uryu gazed at me, and I gazed right back at him, quickly getting lost in his big dark blue orbs. Without losing contact with my eyes, Uryu started to search for something. Once I realized what he was trying to do, I helped him out, placing the glasses on his cute little nose. My heartbeat quickened and my breath wasn't coming out as evenly as I'd wanted. Uryu finally placed his lips on mine, and my eyes automatically shut as I leaned into the kiss. When we pulled apart, Uryu's eyes were still closed, and he had a cute pink blush across his cheeks, making him look even more angelic.**

**URYU'S POV**

I had entwined my fingers with Kurosaki's, almost feeling like I did when we first got together. All the new feelings and buzzing of love surrounded me. It almost made me forget all that had happened. I kept my head bowed low, smiling at the thoughts that ran through my head. That's when I suddenly remembered Szayel. I stood up with a jolt, letting go of Kurosaki's hand. He raised an eyebrow at me."I need to thank him." I muttered simply, walking towards the shut door. I held the metal knob and turned it, stepping out in to the slightly colder room. I saw the pink-haired man standing at the sink, his head drooped as he leaned over it. I bit my lip again, stepping out on to the cold tiles. I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder- when had he gotten so tall?- He turned to me, his eyes red again. Gosh, I didn't know he would hurt so badly. I stared up at him with concern. He smiled softly, batting a hand."I-I'll be fine. I'm just... emotional." He chuckled softly. I replied to his smile with a small one of my own. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in to an embrace."Thank you, Szayel-kun." I purred, closing my eyes tight."For what?" I felt him hold my waist."...saving my relationship... and giving up something you loved." I replied, hearing him scoff slightly."Have you ever heard of the phrase 'if you love someone, let them go'?" Szayel pulled away and smiled again. I freed him, leaning against the black, marble sides."I apologize, Szayel-kun... that I don't have any of _those_ feelings of love for you... but I will always care for you." He looked down, nodding and smiling sadly. "It is perfectly all right. I cannot make you fall for me. You've chosen on your own accord. I'm fine with it." Szayel explained, turning his head to Kurosaki. "Look after him for me. You have the one thing that I needed most. Please, look after him and don't let him go." It looked like Szayel was going to cry again, but he held it together. I walked back over to Kurosaki, smiling as I looked in to his eyes."C'mon Uryu... We had better leave." Kurosaki murmured, enclosing his arms around me. I glanced back at Szayel giving him one last reassuring smile."Oh, why don't you both stay for dinner? I have enough for all three of us." Szayel smiled brightly, his lip ring sparkling in the light. I looked up at Kurosaki. I wouldn't mind staying, it's whether Kurosaki would.

* * *

OK! there will be one more chappie, sry this one's so long... lol :) PLZ REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I know I haven't been on for a while. And I'm sorry. I will be finishing my stories asap before starting anything new. I PROMISE. 3 sorry to my fans for the huge gap. High school sucks. All I can really say :P The person I was doing this story with never typed back. So imma finish it!~ You can say thank you to for giving me the stamina to do this. -.- Imma finish it in Ichigo's POV cause I suck at Uryu's….

* * *

Ichigo.

Why I agreed to that damn dinner- I will never know. I tried to concentrate on Uryu; which wasn't all that hard..

"O-M-G! Did you see our professors ass the other day! He is H-O-T!" I instantly cringed at the high pitched voice. Szayel, that pink haired freak had gotten himself, and Uryu drunk. I was currently working on my second drink, but I hold my liquor a lot better than Uryu. A lot. Better.

"Why yes I did!~ Ichigoooo! Why don't you look happeh!" I raised an eyebrow- trying to keep my cool.

"Well, my boyfreind is currently drunk off his ass…"

'Right after I got him back…' I thought to myself.

"ICHIGOOOO!~"

That's where I'm cutting out of the rest of that night. Not something you need to see or hear….

NEXT DAY

I woke up first, looking at the body lying awkwardly next to me, his face puffed out, sleeping soundly. I quickly got to work after watching him for a couple minutes.

"Idiot…"

I stood up, running to the bathroom to get the small waist basket and set it next to Uryu. Then I got to work on getting lots of Advil and making him something to drink and eat. I'm not the best cook ever, but he'd have to deal. He's the one that got drunk up the ass the other night.

While in the kitchen I heard the amazing sound of, you guessed it, Uryu puking his guts up. I walked into the room with the food and water, set it on the floor far away from Uryu, and assumed position; holding Uryu's hair back.

A couple seconds later Uryu stopped upchucking and looked up at me with red rimmed eyes and a deep pout. I chuckled quietly and wiped his face off with a shirt off the floor and helped him lay back down.

"Feeling ok Uryu?"

He gave me an 'are you stupid?' look.

"I feel like I got ran over by a truck, which is absolutely NOT funny… stop laughing."

"Next time pace you're drinking." I rolled my eyes, wiping his face with a cold, damp, cloth and moving the Advil closer to him, along with the water. "Here Hun."

Uryu took the Advil thankfully, giving me a small smile. "Thank you Ichi… Ichigo."

I looked at him, startled. "I-I thought…"

Uryu chuckled a little, "I've been thinking. I've been unfair to you.." His face scrunched up in pain as his stomach settled. I put a hand on his stomach.

"It's fine. You can tell me la-"

"The answers yes!" He looked and sounded like he was about to cry, my face changed from a frown to concerned.

"Is something wrong Uryu?" Uryu looked away, blushing.

"I-I don't want to lose you again…"

I smiled, placing a hand on the shade of Uryu's face. "You wont. You don't have to say yes till you're ready-"

"I am ready!" Uryu snapped his head up, pouting. "Believe me… I am…"

My heart felt like it was about to burst and I jumped up, punching the air.

"HOLY SHIT!" I started going nuts, dancing and singing.

"Ichigo… I DO have a headache you know…"

I stuck my tongue out, stopping short, "Oh shush! I'm excited!"

He chuckled, closing his eyes, a pleasant smile gracing his soft lips.

"I know Ichigo… I to, am excited…"

~FIN~

* * *

me likey! you likey? 3 HEHEHEHEHEH THANKYOU !


End file.
